valeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tudourium
The Kingdom of Tudourium is the legal successor to the Knight's Republic. It is a Constitutional monarchy. It's current head of state is Queen Orange, the successor to Elizabeth. Governmental Structure It is a constitutional monarchy and as such the role of head of state is merely a ceremonial title. Tudourium is divided into six shires, two automatons regions and each shire is divided ten counties that make up voting areas. The people vote for their member of parliament who swears loyalty to Queen Orange. Caasi Administered Region The Caasi administered region is hosted on top of Mt. Frost; the tallest mountain, ruled by an Caasi tribe that is known to be the most friendliest Caasi species and they swear loyalty to Queen Orange. Their people are exempt from voting in Tudourium elections. The current ambassador to the Caasi people is Isaac St'ein-beck. Clorkum Kingdom Region Beneath the major town of Runette lies a small kingdom of a few thousand Clorkum, led by their king. This kingdom was founded in Apple's crypt, beneath the Runette Barracks This Clorkum group is unique as they have began to learn Valluminic and has become allied with the Tudourium government, but not fighting in their wars, only supplying weapons. Geography The geography of Tudourium is very flat and full of rolling plains, being one of the flattest points on the continent. It's highest point is Mt. Frost and it has a little bit of the scorched lands on the border with the Vallum Empire. However despite this flatness, there are a number of lakes that are known to exist that aren't marked on the maps. Culture The culture of Tudourium is a very much relaxed version of the Vallum Empire, it has Vallumic and Lay as it's offical languages. The country is known to be quite religious and follows Tohovok's teachings, but they do allow other groups into the country freely. It is accepted that the Tudoriums are very friendly and out-going. History The country of Tudourium was officially founded at some point towards the end of the rebellion in the Knight's Republic. It was originally under the control of Elizabeth, the original leader. However after the events at Factory #2b when Sandra split from Elizabeth's group and went to to form Broina. The two states became allied despite the split. Elizabeth was soon ousted from her own proto-state by Orange who assumed leader of the Royal Knights. After the independence of Orcela. It is known that the state of Tudourium gained it's current borders towards October 5643 apart from the capital. The final battle of the Seperetine Rebellion occured on the 13th of November 5643 where the combined forces of Orange's Royal Knights and many other factions raided and captured the castle town, ending with the reclamation of the castle town for the 2nd time. Two days after this victory over the empire, the Empire declared that the rebellion is over and the time for peace has come across the world. Since then, the kingdom has enjoyed trade with Broina and Orcela.Category:Country Category:Kingdom Category:Val Category:Active